Oh, Man
by surferdude8225
Summary: so this is Harry/Ginny one-shot. I randomly came up with it so tell me what u think! R&R thanks guys! Lots of fluff!


A/N: Hello faithful readers!! Here's a little Harry/Ginny one-shot I thought of while walking home from school today. It just popped into my head and I thought I should write it down and see if people like it. Sp please, please, please read and review!!! I love reviews good and bad!!! Thanks guys! You're the best!!

Disclaimer: I do no, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter (*sob*) , so I think I'll go and cry my eyes out now….

Oh, Man

Ginny's POV

I looked at the color spouting off the end of my wand. _This can't be true_ I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and sat down on the chair next to me. I just sat there for a few minutes, thinking about what I was going to tell Harry. I got up and made my way out of the bathroom, looking down the hall into the common room for Hermione. I needed to tell her, she would know what to do. I saw her sitting in the common room with Ron; she was reading and Ron was playing chess with- my stomach dropped. He was playing chess with Harry. Oh, man!

I did the only thing I could do; I walked into the common room and sat down next to Hermione. She looked up to see who had sat down and saw me. Her breath caught for a second, but no one except me noticed.

"Ginny, are you okay? You look awfully pale," she said.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a second? In private?" I asked.

"Sure, Gin, let's go to my room, it's empty right now," she said and stood up to lead the way.

I hadn't realized Harry had looked up from the game. He was staring at me, "Gin, are you okay?" he asked, half getting up.

"Uuuhhh, I will be," I said, not really knowing what to say. And I followed Hermione out of the common room and into her room.

"Ok, Ginny, spill. What's going on?" she said. I went over and sat down on her bed.

I couldn't think of what to say, so I just said, "I'm late."

"Come again? It sounded like you said that you're late. Late for what?" she said, not understanding.

"Hermione, I'm **late**," I said, putting emphasis on the last word.

She went pale as well, "Ginny, are you serious?" she asked, sitting next to me and putting her hand on my knee.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this," I said.

"Just making sure," she said. "How late?" she asked me.

"A week," I said, scared.

"And you're absolutely sure it's a week?" she said.

"Yes," I said, holding back tears.

"Oh, Ginny, come here," she said and held put her arms to me. I collapsed into them and started crying. Hermione held me for as long as it took for the tears to end. She whispered things in my ear like "It's okay" and "Ginny, it's going to be fine."

"Thanks, Hermione," I said. "I feel better now."

"Ginny?" she asked, tentatively.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Whose is it?" she asked, like she was afraid to hear the answer.

"Hermione! Whose do you think it is?" I asked, appalled.

"I'm sorry, I just had to be sure!" she said. "I take it Harry doesn't know?"

"No, my suspicions were confirmed today. You were the first one I told," I said.

"Well, you have to tell him, you know that, right?" she told me.

"Yeah, I just need to wait for the right time," I said, trying to put off the inevitable.

"Do you want some advice?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Tell him now," she said. "It's still light outside, go and take a walk by the lake and tell him. He'd want you to be honest with him; the best way to do that is to tell him now. The two of you can work it out together. Decide what's going to happen," she said.

"You're right, I know, I'd want to know, too," I told her and got up to go to the common room.

"Wait! You're eyes are all bloodshot, here," she said and waved her wand in front of my eyes. "There, now they won't suspect anything. Though you still are a bit pale," she mused.

"Well, you've done you're best. I'm going to go talk to Harry. And thanks, Hermione, I really needed some help. You're the best," I said and smiled at her. She pulled me in for another hug.

"Any time, Ginny. You're the little sister I never had and I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?" she said.

"I really appreciate that all the same. I'd do the same for you, too," I told her and went out the door and into the common room.

"Hi, Harry," I said when I got close to him.

"Hey, Gin, feeling better?" he asked me.

"A bit," I told him. "Hey do you want to go for a walk?" I asked him.

"Sure, sound's good," he said. See you later, Ron," he said to my brother.

"Bye, guys," he said. Ron had somewhat gotten used to Harry and I as a couple. He always complains when Harry and I snog in the common room, but since he and Hermione do the same thing, he doesn't say anything. I always whisper to Harry how Ron's such a hypocrite when this happens, but he just laughs and kisses me.

As we go out of the common room, Harry reaches over to me and takes my hand. I love it when he's like this. You'd think growing up with the Dursleys' would have hurt his ability to love and be affectionate with people, but it didn't. He's told me he loves me and I know it's true. He actually told me that a month ago, it was nice to hear, but I knew he had loved me for a while. I loved hearing it; my whole body tingled from my scalp to my toes.

"So, is there something you wanted to talk about?" he asked me when we'd gotten outside.

"Um, yeah, there is," I said, not looking at him, but down at my feet.

"Gin, love, what is it?" he asked me, stopping walking and taking my chin lightly in his hand and turned my head to face him. He saw the new tears forming in my eyes. "Ginny, what's wrong, baby?' he asked me again.

"Harry, I'm late," I told him.

"Late for what?" he asked, very confused.

"My, um, you know, monthly," I said. _Well, there's that color back again_ I thought was I felt my face burn. Harry lost some color though, I noticed. He was a bit paler than he had been before.

"What does that mean?" he asked me. "How late are you?'

"I'm a week late," I said.

"Is that normal?' he asked.

I shook my head, "I'm never late," I said, quietly, almost whispering.

"So, are you…?" he said, not able to finish, but I knew what he was trying to ask.

"Yeah, Harry, I'm pregnant," I said. He pulled me into his chest, his arms around me.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," he said into my hair.

I pulled back to look at him, "Harry, don't be," I said.

"It's all my fault," he said, more to himself than me.

"Harry that makes it sound like you forced me into it. It was as much my fault, if not more so," I told him.

"Ok, so it was both of our faults," he said. "Have you told anyone yet?" he asked me.

"Only, Hermione, just now. I only found out half an hour ago. I'm still in shock," I told him. We started walking again. I noticed we were walking toward the tree that we always sat under. It had become out tree, just like it was Harry's parent's tree when they had gone to school here. It had _JP+LE Forever_ carved in it. As we sat down, I noticed a slight change. Just under James and Lily's carving was another, in a hand I'd know anywhere. It said _HP Loves GW_.

"Oh, Harry," I said, sitting on his lap when he'd sat down, just under the two carvings. "It's beautiful. I love you, too," I said and kissed him.

"Good," he said and he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, not moving from my spot on the ground under the huge tree.

He turned back to me, "Ginny, do you remember the first day we met?" he asked me.

I laughed, "Of course I do! It was your first day at Hogwarts and you didn't know how to get onto the platform. You came up to mum and asked her, really politely mind you, how to get to Platform 9 and ¾. She told you to go after Fred and George and then we came after you. After you'd gotten on the train, Fred and George came out and told us that you were Harry Potter," I smiled as I reminisced about the day.

Did you know that I loved you even then? You were beautiful and funny and I laughed at how badly you wanted to meet me," he told me taking my hand.

"Stop it!" I told him. "I was ten! I didn't know any better!" I said and laughed with him.

"Ginny, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You're perfect, beautiful, smart, funny, amazing at Quidditch, and one of my best friends. Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" he asked, getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring from his pocket.

"Of course, Harry! I'd love to!" I said and the tears started again as he slid the ring onto my finger. It had a silver band with a diamond in the center, surrounded by seven emeralds.

"Harry, I love it!" I said, examining it.

"It was my mum's. Dad gave it to her during their seventh year. There's one emerald for every year they'd known each other. He picked it out because the emeralds matched her eyes. I thought you would like it, since you're always staring into my eyes," he said that last part jokingly.

"That's beautiful, Harry. Your dad was quite the ladies man, wasn't he?" I said.

"He knew what mum liked. And it's convenient because he gave her the ring at the same age I'm giving it to you. Think about it, I would have had to wait a whole year longer if he'd given it to her when they were 18 instead of 17," he said and smiled at me.

I punched him lightly on the shoulder and smiled back at him, "You're terrible, you know?" I told him.

"I've been told once or twice," he said, shrugging slyly at me and winking. "And I figured this was the best time to ask you. I got the ring out of my parent's vault at Gringotts two months ago and I've been waiting for the perfect moment to ask you."

"What is my mother going to say?" I asked, resting my left hand on my stomach.

Harry looked at me, a little embarrassed, "Well, I already asked them if I could ask you to marry me. Remember about a month and a half ago when you and Hermione and Ron went into Hogsmeade without me?" he asked.

"You went to the Burrow?" I asked. He had told me that he was working on something for McGonagall and told us all to go to the village without him. I'd been hesitant to leave him, but he'd insisted that he needed to work on it.

"I had to know what their opinion was before I asked you. But they made me promise that I wouldn't ask you before we graduated here. I needed to ask though and since you told me, you know, what you told me, I came to that conclusion. They won't be too angry about the ring though, I think they expected me to ask before graduation. But about, you know, the other thing…" he said, trailing off and looking at my stomach as well.

"Well, they're going to have to deal with it aren't they?" I said. "I _am_ 17 you know. I can do whatever I want and they can't stop me," I said.

"So, does that mean you want to keep it?" he asked me.

"Honestly, Harry, I haven't given it that much thought. Do you want to keep it?" I asked him, wanting to know his opinion.

"Ginny, you and I both know that that is your decision, not mine. If you want to keep it, that's fine, if you'd rather wait until after we're married, that's fine too. I just want you to be happy," he said to me.

"I think I want to keep it," I said to him.

"So we have a wedding to plan, right?" he asked me.

"Can we wait until we graduate to do that? I don't want to have to stress over wedding details and NEWTs all at the same time." I told him.

"Sounds good to me, love," he said and pulled me into him. I hugged him tightly, wondering if there were any more tears left to cry. There weren't.

A/N: So what did you think?? I want to know!!!! Please review!! It only takes a few seconds, just leave your thoughts, comments or whatever!! Good or bad!!!


End file.
